Aegon Thyrilestil
Aegon Thyrilestil is the first natural born child of the Raven Queen and technically the third of her children, behind Cyrus and Tayla, as well as the crown-prince of the Imperial Caylixian Empire. "You are strong, but I am beyond strength...I am the end." Prologue: Aegon has always been an enigma to those who know of him, even to his siblings he was a bit of a mystery. Unlike them, created as synthetic beings by their mother, Aegon was naturally born, giving rise to the question of why Aegon was born in the first place? For Cyrus and Tayla this was answered easily enough; They would individually represent the power of Bhal and Tae'lana herself...but Aegon...he was a mystery indeed. He even seems to have some hidden agenda that he plays towards, adding further to the question of his goals and origins. However, to the Lord of Bones these were meaningless questions to ponder, only serving to distract from more important matters. The childhood Aegon had was not dissimilar to that of his siblings, being raised alongside them in a time shifted demiplane...however, unlike Cyrus and Tayla who spent their whole childhoods there, Aegon was taken from time to time; to experience firsthand the events of the real world and the actions of his mother. Thus, the boy would live two lives, one real and one a dream with his siblings. This tradition in his life would continue even after Cyrus and Tayla abandoned their old homes, as Aegon believed in spending his time wisely and using it to his fullest advantage. Leading the few who knew of the prince to refer to him as, Aegon the hidden. Over time, as he continued his dual life, he would slowly become a top researcher of the necromantic arts for the Imperial Caylixian Empire. This would lead to many interesting and useful creations for the empire, but those who survived and witnessed these experiments would generally be both scarred and horrified at the lengths Aegon would go to produce results, and the extent of his cruelty to any living being who would fall under his grasp. This process of experimentation and research, along with his time spent in the demiplane, would allow Aegon to grow far more powerful than any paltry necromancer. However, with the news of the events during the MIthral crusade and both his mother's departure and Cyrus's Ascension, Aegon believed it necessary to finally step out of the shadows and into the real world for good. Physical Appearance Aegon is a tall, Muscular, armored drow with striking blue eyes, long azure hair and a set of matching draconian horns, a trait he inherited from his draconic mother. His most striking feature, however, is the partial skull and bits of bone that seem to have grown over his face and crown; this leading some refer to the prince as "The Lord of Bones". He also carries a haunting voice which seems to be calm and soothing yet cold and dispassionate all at once. Personality Aegon is a man of muted emotions and very few words, usually only choosing to silently observe and listen. Though, when he chooses to speak, he speaks directly and to the point, tending to not waste his words on anything meaningless. His general demeanor is Quiet, cold, and calculating. usually only taking actions that better his own ends or further whatever goal he may have in mind. however, he also tends to leave an air of uncertainty around him as his actions may sometimes seem contradictory, such as his goals for power but his disinterest in the throne of the empire. One of the most notable traits about Aegon is his perceived hatred towards any form of living creature. Though Aegon has never really expressed any form of true anger in his voice or features, his actions seem to state otherwise as his utter cruelty and lack of morality towards the living seem to indicate something deep-seeded. Friends Cyrus Thyrilestil - Aegon's Half-brother; though Aegon would not be considered one to have any real emotions or love for anyone, Aegon seems to atleast have some level of interest in his brother. Aegon believes that Cyrus is strong, but also squanders his strength in way of a false peace that shouldnt be. Tayla Thyrilestil - Aegon's Half-Sister; Just as his brother, Aegon does not have any strong emotional feelings towards his sister, however, what little there is seems to be moreso than for his brother, as Aegon seems to have some level of sympathy for his sister. Though, just like his brother, he believes Tayla's potential to be far above the actions she currently takes. Foes Theoretically, the living....but this is unknown for sure nor who he considers a personal enemy of his. Thematic Audio / Media Category:Player Characters